My Fake Life
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: London's all life is pretend. She learned how to act when she was an early age, to get attention for her father. Who knew that London wasn't dumb and that she actually cared about people. The story requires a lot of editing. Will be continued when edited.
1. Chapter 1

**My Fake Life**

**Summary: London's all life is pretend. She learned how to act when she was an early age, to get attention for her father. Who knew that London wasn't dumb and that she actually cared about people. London also has a secret crush. Will she tell him how she feels? Or just let her act her way through it again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck. It was my birthday wish and Christmas wish each year over and over but no… I had to get a puppy instead. **

London's POV:

"Ugh I hate this stupid sea school!" I repeated for the 40th time this week.

I say this line so much, it's like my catch phrase. But not necessarily what I say is what I feel. I bury my feelings so deep inside of me that no one can see how I really feel or how I really act. You know the truth is, I love this stupid sea school. Don't get me wrong, I HATE school and I hate learning, like any other person in the world. The reason I love being on this boat is because of my friends.  
>Bailey- My smart, brainy, geeky roommate and one of the greatest friends you could have wish for.<br>Woody- The most weirdest, ugliest, and most disgusting person you ever met but he still considered my friend.  
>Marcus- Lil' Little. Really talented and funny. I know he has a crush on me but I don't like him any more than a friend.<br>Cody- Also brainy, geeky, and smart.  
>Zack- Well he is cute, funny, spunky, bad-boy with a lot of attitude. But sometimes he can be sweet and sensitive. It's not that I have it in for him. Ok fine, I might have a small, tiny, little crush in him but he has a girlfriend.<br>Well moving on...  
>Everybody thinks I am heartless and selfish and only care about myself. Well let me say it is not true. Well if you knew the real me. The "fake" me is self-observed and the most egoistic person you ever met. It's all an act. I started doing it when I was young. I started being like this to get into trouble and get attention from daddy. Well it didn't work and I guess I got a reputation for it and it sticked so I stayed that way.<br>Also another thing. I'm not stupid. OMG big shocker , right? Well I can't say I'm smart like Bailey or Cody but I'm not stupid like me. Well the outside me. One day I should win the award of best actress because if you've ever seen me, you see how stupid I act.  
>I pretend to be someone I'm not. And if you'd ask me why, I wouldn't know how to answer. I guess I like my life with an extra twist. I like to see if I keep this up, how will it turn out. When I was younger, I did if for daddy but now I'm doing it for the hell of it.<br>Bailey talked which shook me out of my deep thoughts about me, "Yeah London , we know how much you hate school cause you hate doing anything that has to do with thinking..." she said jokingly.  
>"Hey no one can be as smarticle as you Bailey." I replied.<br>My reply just cause Bailey to chuckle.  
>"What?" I asked questiongly. "Smarticle? Really?"<br>"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I said blankly.  
>"Never mind."<br>I just shrugged.  
>Zack suddenly came in, "Hola guys."<br>"Hey Zack" I greeted while he just stared at me in utter disbelief.  
>"What?"<br>"Did you just call me Zack?"  
>"Yep that is your name, right?"<br>"Yeah but this is the first time you didn't confuse me with Cody..."  
>"Well umm..." I thought quickly, "Really? Yay me! I am becoming more smarticler just like this pig dressed in those so called clothes, called Bailey. Yay me!" I clapped my hands with joy. I am just so stupid, gosh I am proud of myself.<br>"Hey!" Bailey responded... "My clothes don't look that bad, do they?" she asked Zack.  
>"Ummm...Ring ring. Did you hear that I have a phone call... will you exuse me." He leaves. I started laughing. "A fake phone call , god this is worse than I thought."<br>"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey it is even worse than you can imagine!" and then I just continued laughing.

**Ok so this is my first fan fic so don't be mean or harsh. Just review and tell me if I should keep going. Seriously, I'm beggin. Please review cause review make me happy which make me want to write more stories so yeah review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well first of all I'd like to thank for all the nice comments. I know the first chapter was really short but that was because I was really excited to post it and I wanted to do that as soon as possible so made it sort of short but I promise the next ones are gonna be longer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or any of his characters…. Yada yada yada… blah blah blah. Now I won't get sued, yay! :-D So anyways enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2:

"Well I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted."  
>"Here's a 50"<br>"Now I'm gonna stand here and be insulted!" Bailey said while she  
>snatched the 50 outta my hand.<br>Woody and Cody appeared out of nowhere having a boring discussion  
>about if cheese could fly or something a long those lines.<br>"Woody for the 100th time it's physically impossible for cheese to  
>fly" Cody started all kinds of scientific mumbo jumbo...<br>"Well I saw one with my own eyes..." Woody was determined to win this  
>argument.<br>"Woody that was a yellow bird..."  
>"Lies!"<br>"Ugh! Bailey will you tell these two nincompoops to shut up!" I begged.  
>"Why don't you go shopping and leave us alone." Bailey replied harshly.<br>Well that wasn't the reply I expected. Well what did I do anyways?  
>Well since we're docked I guess I should make the best of it...<br>"Well I that's what you want... Anybody wanna go with? I need someone  
>to tell me how good I look."<br>They all shook their heads.  
>"I'll give the person that comes with $500."<br>Zack who loves money the most jumped up at the idea. "I'll do it. "  
>"I'll do it for $100, anything to be with London." Marcus said dreamily.<br>Darn if I refuse his offer it will be un-London like of me. But I  
>desperately want to be with Zack. Ugh.<br>"Why don't you both go... I mean I do need someone to carry my bags  
>anyways... And trust me there will be tons of them. "I will still be<br>getting the $500? And btw I'm nor carrying the bags..."  
>"Sounds fair enough... I guess. Now lets head to the mall!"<br>"Have fun!" Bailey said sarcastically.  
>Why wrong with Bailey today? She seems grouchy... Oh well get more<br>details on that later but now back to shopping...  
>Well at least I know one thing isn't fake in my life... I still and<br>always liked shopping. I like looking good and being the center of  
>attention. It gives me a good feeling.<br>We arrived at the mall. Oh how much I love the mall. I love the  
>arousing smells that surround us. The smell of bagels that just came<br>out of the oven, the sweet smell of cinnamon on top of a doughnuts...  
>It just always make me hungry. So back to clothes.<br>"Ok so here's the plan:  
>1:00- I'm getting a manicure.<br>1:30- get my hair done.  
>2:50- eat at my fav restaurant<br>4:00-6:00- buy shoes.  
>6:00-8:00- buy hats<br>And by 8:30 we're back on the boat."  
>Got it?" I clarified.<br>"Ok I lost you at ok." Zack said with a confused look on his face.  
>And I'm supposed to be the dumb one...<br>"Hey I have an idea.. Let blow of useless accessories an let go see a  
>movie." Marcus suggested.<br>"yeah it would be fun and plus I heard this new horror movie came out  
>called The Deathening" Zack added.<br>I frowned. I really wanted to get some new hats but if it made the  
>others happy... I guess I could compromise.<br>"ummm yeah, I like that idea. But you totally owe me another mall  
>date..." well that didn't come out right.<br>"I mean another outing at the mall that included clothes..." I  
>quickly corrected.<br>"Oh. So is that a yes?"  
>"Nope it's a yup" I chuckled.<br>"Are you sure The Deathening? I heard it's really scary!" I was a  
>little frightened. I don't see many horror films..<br>"Yeah, you barely notice it... And if you're scared, you know you  
>always have my hand to hold on..." Marcus comforted me but i would<br>have found it more comforting coming out of Zack.  
>"Well if we don't get at least 5 hats and 3 shoes, I ain't going anywhere."<br>"Hey I wouldn't expect it any other way. I know you're niceness has a  
>limit..." Zack said.<br>That sorta hurt coming out of Zack but I don't blame him... I do act that way.

"Yep, so don't push it…" I pointed my finger warningly at them.

"Ok so I'm guessing a new schedule is in order. I'm think that it should go like this:

1:00- short manicure

1:30- a short hairdo

2:15- Lunch. I know a perfect restaurant… don't worry, you don't need to pay.

I'm guessing 3:00 or 3:30 about- buy the shoes

4:00- buy hats

4:30- Movie and whatever else you guys choose….

Sounds like a deal?" I'm guessing they like this plan better cause they were actually listening.

"Yep. Now lets get this shopping over with so we can get to the movie and more importantly, lunch." Zack said excitedly. I bet he was never at a fancy restaurants before. Poor kid, I know what kind of food he used to eat when he was young. I once tasted his mom's cooking….. not one of my most brilliant plans.

Zack and Marcus were so patient while I was getting my manicure and when I was doing my hair-do. And they did what they were paid to do, compliment me.

"How's my nails?" I asked but obviously knowing the answer.

"Fabulous"

"Gorgeous"

"Defiantly your color"

"Oh guys….. you're embarrassing me…. Do go on…"

I was my usual bratty self. Yeah I didn't show how much it meant to me to be there with them… like duh! When do I ever do that? I just keep it to myself.

"Should I go with curly or maybe a straightening for my hair?"

"Yeah I like your hair better curly. It gives it more personality." Zack stated.

"Naaa…. Are you kidding me? She is always curly, give it a little pizzazz." Marcus argued.

"Yeah I agree with Zack."

"Ok if that's what you want…"

I let the hair stylist make my hair while I chatted with the guys.

"So what's up with Bailey lately?" I asked. It was weird all of a sudden she is just so grumpy and angry. It's freaking me out since I am used to her sweet and happy side.

"From what I got from Cody, Bailey is sad that her parents divorced. He also said other stuff….. but I started not listening at that point"

"Oh" is all I managed to say. I felt horrible. How could I not know this? She sleeps in the same cabin as me, I see her like all day long, yet nothing.

"Yeah but don't worry about it… she's holding up fine. As far as I could tell" Marcus responded.

Te stylist made one last cut and …. "Voila, perfect"

I thanked her and gave her a tip. I tried to put this divorce thing in the back of my mind. I'd talk to Bailey about it later.

**S****o watcha think? Review! And I will give you each a virtual hug and a slice of baloney! You can also give me ideas if you like, whatever you feel like. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… sad huh? I mean couldn't I at least get Zack? Come on, you got to admit he is a cutie! :D**

**Sorry it is short! Promise next one will be longer! It's a promise, I pinky swear! **

"Now who is hungry? I know I am!" Zack said anxiously

"Oh please, you just want to go to a restaurant where the food is served in a plate" I joked.

"How poor do you think I am?"

"The poorliest! Now let's go!"

"What restaurant are we going to?" Marcus asked.

"It is so secret and top class that it doesn't even have a name."

I informed him.

"Is that even possible? I mean how good can it be?"

"Your seat is a massage hair that turns into a hot tub by clicking a button…." I gave him the how-much-more-fancier-can-it-get look.

"Ok I clearly need to hang out with you more!" Zack exclaimed.

"Who wouldn't want to hang out with me? I'm awesome! Yay me!" I clapped my hands joylessly.

If there is one thing I say more than 'I hate this stupid sea school' is 'yay me!'

I kept talking about how beautiful I am and all the things I'm good at.

Zack was loosing patience, "Ok we get it! Now can we go eat… please?" Zack said as sweetly as he could possible muster. He had to be polite. Well I was paying for him, and you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of the person who was paying for a VERY expensive lunch.

I stop tormenting them and finally led them to the place. But you wouldn't think that a restaurant as fancy as this would have an exact location where anybody could get in… would you?

So we walked and we walked. We passed the mall and headed straight to a gas station. We finally stopped at a run-down, nasty looking bathroom.

"What are we doing at the bathroom?" the boys said at the same time.

"More correctly, the girls' bathroom." I chuckled.

"No way! No way, I'm not stepping in there!" Zack half screamed.

"Do you wanna go or not?"

"Yes but…."

"Just do it… no one is in there anyways…."

I was so caught up in persuading Zack to go in that I barely noticed Marcus. Suddenly a groan made me notice him.

He was on the verge of throwing up. When I think about it, he didn't look so good this all afternoon. But I have been so preoccupied talking to Zack, mostly, that I didn't notice much. Now I feel guilty, great! Way to go emotions, screwing things again.

"I think I'm gonna pass the restaurant…..and go home" Marcus informed.

"Ok, see ya! We'll bring leftovers!" Zack would not let Marcus stand in the way of his one in a million chance to get to eat in a restaurant like this.

Marcus just rolled his eyes and left.

"So Zack, ready for the best food you've ever tasted?"

**Yeah bad cliffhanger…..**

**Also sorry it is short… well depends how you define the term "short". Short: not long. Oh so yeah it was short. Well anyways I'd like to thank you for all the nice comments. Just to say, I don't mind criticism and if you think I should fix something, then tell me. **

**And I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm REALLY busy its crazy, the teachers are giving us workloads of homework, plus I'm invited to tons of parties :-D and other stuff… but I will update again soon or so I hope! And I PROMISE next one is longer! **

**Another sorry, most likely I have a lot of spelling or grammer mistakes… and I'll update soon promise **** 3 **

**Also review, cause your reviews make my day, I really enjoy reading them **

**So…Peace out ! **

**Btw: Not to offend anyone but most Zondon stories are lame! Again, no offence. And I happen to think they are the cutest couple, so anyone willing to write a good story for me to read about Zondon, that will be much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know I didn't upload in a while and I'm sorry. I'm just so busy. I need to clear my schedule so I can put in : breath on it…. That's how busy I am. **

**But I really want to continue this story though. I seem to like the concept although I know my writing could use some work. Believe me I reread what I wrote and I'm like, I can write so much better than that. Although writing is not my best subject. Math is, unfortunately . Yeah so I'm going to stop typing random stuff and let you guys enjoy the story.**

"YES!" he shouted excitedly.  
>" Well step in here... And you will be chewing on lobster in no time..."<br>Zack's eyes widened. "I'm going in!"  
>He entered and I followed.<br>"Now that's how the girls bathroom looks like..." "Well thank god no one is here."  
>I waited for something to happen but it didn't. I hoped someone would walk in or something. That was just plainly my old London instincts. I waited more but the room was completely silent.<br>"Oh man I thought this would be funnier" I said breaking the silence.  
>At that exact moment, like answering my prayers, an olderly woman entered.<br>"AHHHHH! A man!"  
>The Old lady started hitting him with her bag.<br>"No...Wait...Ow!"  
>Let me just say I would be lying if I said I didn't laugh at the scene before me: An old and defenseless looking elderly lady was in a fight with Zack; and he was losing! She was smacking him while he was running away, screaming like a girl. Hahaha. Well I got to admit that she did have a weapon and Zack didn't. She had that purse. If you've ever seen Madagascar then you'd know how powerful an old lady with a purse really is. So she had an advantage.<p>

So yeah couldn't help but laugh. That doesn't make me a bad person or anything…. Any person in my place would have done the same thing. Maybe the pics was a little out of hand… and sort of, kind of, maybe a little mean. But I've got a web show to air and I need some new material.  
>10 minutes later:<br>Ok now I think he suffered enough... it's actually not funny anymore just creepy.  
>So I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to one of the bathroom stalls, where he would be supposedly safe.<p>

"Phew. She may not look like that but that woman is a 90 pound killing machine!"

Oh if he only knew how ridiculous that sounded…

"Yeah thanks for getting me out of there. You would think 5 years of karate would help you fight better… "

He babbled on and on, but I just kept quiet.

I was wondering if he realized how crammed this place was and how close we were to one another. I was deep into thought. I thought about Bailey. I got to know what's going on. Why, where, when, why?

I had so many questions for her, and now that I think about it, I also have so many questions to ask myself.

Why can't I be honest with people? How does it help me to hide my feelings from the people I care about? Why do people have to know me as the spoiled brat that only thinks about herself? Why can't I just be myself?

But I didn't even know the answers to those questions.  
>"Umm London?"<p>

That snapped me back reality. I glanced over his way.

He looked very uncomfortable. I guess he finally caught on where we were standing and how close we were.

And for the first time I looked deeply into his eyes. He had beautiful eyes. A mixture of blue and green; my two favorite colors.  
>"Could we head to the restaurant?"<br>"oh... Yes of course" I quickly replied as I switched the secret switch.  
>Zack mood changed from uncomfortable to startled as we fled at the speed of light towards the location of the place. We were there after 2 seconds...<br>"How is this even possible?" the blonde just stood there dumbfounded, "I thought they didn't invent machines that travel at the speed of light, yet!"  
>I shrugged, "Top secret, not allowed to tell you."<br>"Now I am positively sure that I'll be hanging out with you more! That was SO awesome!"  
>"Yeah I guess" i said blankly. I tried to hide how happy I was that he said that. That means that I would hang out with Zack even more and boy did it make me happy.<br>"Now I just can't wait for the food."  
>"Hold your horses we're getting there."<br>I spotted the entrance and there stood a big, scary, security guard. We stepped up to him.  
>"And your name is..." the security man asked. His voice was deep but not just regular deep, scary spooky kind of deep.<p>

"London Tipton" I answered.  
>"Huh, London Tipton" he said while checking a list in his hand, "there you are. I will need to see some ID."<br>I gave it to him. I hope he will let us in soon cause frankly that dude freaks me out.  
>"You may go in... wait a second, who's the dude next to you?" he said while pointing at Zack.<br>"Oh he is my friend, Zack Martin. Don't worry he is with me."  
>"Ok then. Ms. Tipton, you may go in. And so can your friend."<p>

"Thank you" I answered politely.

I entered and Zack followed me timidly, guess the security guard scared him too.

One thing's for sure: If you haven't been in this restaurant, which most, who am I kidding, ALL of you haven't…. your life was never truly fulfilled.

Get ready Zack, this would be a day you'll never forget.

**Yeah another short chapter. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though. Thank you lots for the comments! **

**Btw for those who want to know- I am gonna let London talk to Bailey, but after the mall "date" and its gonna take some time cause I'm not even done with the restaurant and I still have to do the movie part. **

**Also I will try to improve my writing! **

**I also plan to update sooner next time! **

**So peace out and enjoy your week.**


End file.
